


rainbow as friC K

by lifeisawaffle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Multi, aka the way it should be, i wanted this to be just Pipabeth but i added all my otps so whoops, im not sure about frazel but i might add some light flirting, or Bi, so many relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisawaffle/pseuds/lifeisawaffle
Summary: some characters from HoO text each other and get g a Y





	1. Chapter 1

Wisegirl has added BeautyKween, Seaweedbrain, SupermanReject, Fireb0i, MainHoe, EveryonesSideHoe, ChickenKing, thatguy, RaginingLesbian1, and RagingLesbian2 to the conversation

EveryonesSideHoe: Annabeth why

Wisegirl: Why not? ε-(‘ﾍ´○)┓

MainHoe: hAH FRANK UR TEH SIDE HOE

EveryonesSideHoe: Stfu…

Fireb0i: nu

EveryonesSideHoe: Oh ok

SupermanReject: wow frank u gave up so easily

EveryonesSideHoe: Its what i do best

Seaweedbrain: ye E t

SupermanReject: percy no…

BeautyKween: y E e t

SupermanReject: pipER NOT U TOO

Fireb0i: y e e e etT

SupermanReject: no plz

MainHoe: YE Eet

SupermanReject: …

RagingLesbian1: whats a yeet?

SupermanReject: something raerted

RagingLesbian2: something what?

SupermanReject: sorry mom…

RagingLesbian2: better

Wisegirl: Wait so Reyna went from being ur gf to ur ex to ur bsf to ur mom?

SupermanReject: …

SupermanReject: yes…

Fireb0i: guys i have a problem…

BeautyKween: leo no one cares that you fell in the toilet again

Fireb0i: …

Fireb0i: percyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Seaweedbrain: ja?

Fireb0i: it happened again…

Seaweedbrain: u falling in the toilet again or that piper hurt ur feelings again?

Fireb0i: ……

Fireb0i: both…

Wisegirl: _Percy go help ur boyfriend

Seaweedbrain: hes not my boyfriend

Wisegirl: Sorry my mistake

Wisegirl: B0ifriend*

Seaweedbrain: thank you (ಠ益ಠ)

Seaweedbrain: lets make this clear leo is my b0ifriend and jason is my boyfriend. there is a difference ppl!

RagingLesbian1: that face scares me

Seaweedbrain: your face scares me ┌∩┐(ಠ_ಠ)┌∩┐

RagingLesbian1: ಠ╭╮ಠ

RagingLesbian1: bby the tiny blue man is being mean to me make it stop

RagingLesbian2: percy stop being a duck to thalia

Seaweedbrain: but but but

RagingLesbian2: no buts

RagingLesbian2: only butts

Seaweedbrain: in that case…

Seaweedbrain: jaSON FLY YOUR GAY ASS OVER HERE NOW

SupermanReject: no

Seaweedbrain: ok

Wisegirl: What just happened?

BeautyKween: you just witnessed gay happening annabeth. its the only thing u dont understand

Wisegirl: IM BI

BeautyKween: aRE YOU RLLY NOW?

Wisegirl: Y ES

 

SupermanReject has added Seaweedbrain to the conversation

SupermanReject: im trying to get them to realize they love each other but its so hard when they keep on denying their gayness

Seaweedbrain: ACTUALLY I MEANT TO TELL U ANNABETH LIKES PIPER

SupermanReject: w ha T

Seaweedbrain: I KNOW I THOUGHT I WAS DREAMING BUT I WASNT OML THE G A Y

SupermanReject: hO LY BA LLZ

Seaweedbrain: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SupermanReject: no

Seaweedbrain: *sigh* i tried

Seaweedbrain: …. virgin

SupermanReject: wh AT

Seaweedbrain has left the conversation  



	2. Matching makers pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jercy tries to get pipabeth together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me 5 hours of reading Wanda/Natahsa fics and 1 hour of crying to make this
> 
> btw read my crappy Wanda/Natasha fic it would make me happy

Seaweedbrain has added ChickenKing to the conversation

Seaweedbrain: we haV E A MISSION

ChickenKing: oh boy what kind?

Seaweedbrain: the gay kind

ChickenKing: oh i live for that!

Seaweedbrain: G R E A T BCOZ JASON ARE TRYNA GET ANNABETH AND PIPER TOGETHER AND WE NEED U TO GET SOME LOVE STUFF

ChickenKing: love stuff?

Seaweedbrain: y e s

ChickenKing: oh ok!

 

1 hour later...

 

ChickenKing: percy i did it! i got love stuff and put it in both their rooms

Seaweedbrain: perfect!

ChickenKing: and now as Grover says: everyone stand for the national anthem

*despacito can be heard through the walls*

Seaweedbrain: T YSON NO

Wisegirl has added Seaweedbrain to the conversation

 

Wisegirl: percy

Seaweedbrain: yee?

Wisegirl: why is there a dildo in my dresser?

Seaweedbrain: what?

Seaweedbrain has left the conversation

Seaweedbrain: TYSON WHY DID U PUT A DILDO IN ANNABETHS ROOM

ChickenKing: i didnt

ChickenKing: i put one in both annabeth and piper's room!

Seaweedbrain: ...

ChickenKing: grover said that it that would be a good idea

Seaweedbrain: i t s n o t

 

Seaweedbrain has started a chat with SupermanReject

Seaweedbrain: tyson is useless

SupermanReject: he iS A CINNAMON ROLL WHO DESERVES THE WORLD TF U TALKIN BOUT B0 i

Seaweedbrain: he put a dildo in annabeth and piper's room

SupermanReject: ...

SupermanReject: just pretend u dont know anything about it

Seaweedbrain: ok.....

 

Wisegirl added BeautyKween

Wisegirl: i think the boys are planning something

BeautyKween: you realized that now?

Wisegirl: i found a dildo in my room and im pretty sure percy has something to do with that

BeautyKween: ew

Wisegirl: lol ikr

BeautyKween: its not like ur gonna use that anyways

Wisegirl: lol yeah ( 〃．．)

BeautyKween: e w

Wisegirl: no it S NOT

BeautyKween: i t is

BeautyKween: e W THERE IS ONE IN MY ROOM TOO

Wisegirl: ew

BeautyKween: i M A BOTTOM WTF

Wisegirl: rlly now? (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ

BeautyKween: jeez yeah i thought u knew that

Wisegirl: welL I DIDNT

BeautyKween: the more u kno

Wisegirl: lol yeah

BeautyKween: o well i might as well use the stupid thing

Wisegirl: o K ԅ(♡﹃♡ԅ)

 

BeautyKween has left the chat

 

Wisegirl has started a chat with Seaweedbrain

 

Wisegirl: holy fuck im gay

Seaweedbrain: we KNOW

Seaweedbrain: gay for piper (~￣³￣)~

Wisegirl: ...

Wisegirl: I KNOW

Wisegirl: AND THE THOUGHT OF HER DOING IT ON HERSELF MAKES ME HORNY (º﹃º)

Seaweedbrain: mmmmmmm dicc

Wisegirl: ew

Wisegirl: holy shit i sound like piper...

Seaweedbrain: yOU ARE WHAT YO u EAT

Wisegirl: >////<

Seaweedbrain: OK SO DO U WANT ME AND JASON TO TRY AND GET U TWO TOGETHER?

Wisegirl: ......

Wisegirl: plz......

 

SupermanReject added BeautyKween to the chat

SupermanReject: H E Y BESF REND

BeautyKween: HAEY BESFRIEND

SupermanReject: so lets talk gay

BeautyKween: my face subject

SupermanReject: so do u think annabeth is cute? or? anyone? for that matter? liek? gay?

BeautyKween: yes

SupermanRejct: yes to which question??????

BeautyKween: one of them ;)

SupermanReject: phu C k WHICH ONE bCOOZ MAYBE I CAN HELP U I JUS WANT U TO BE HAPPY BESFREND

BeautyKween: ye s TO ONE OF THEM

SupermanReject: oml girls are so confusion

BeautyKween: whiC H IS WHY I LOVE THEM

SupermanReject: buT which one???????

BeautyKween has left the chat


	3. Matching makers pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jercy decides that they need to stop using the big guns and get the god damn flame thrower into this gay shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating today but I got my braces off so im in a good mood :) and I was also stalking Elizabeth Olsen's insta and got horny for no reason
> 
> enjoy this cupcakes!

Seawweedbrain has started a chat with SupermanReject and FireB0i

Seaweedbrain: ok gays how do we get the other gays to notice that they are gay for each other

SupermanReject: what

Seaweedbrain: how do get piper and Annabeth together?

FireB0i: lock them in a room and wait

SupermanReject: ...

Seaweedbrain: ...

Seaweedbrain: LEO UR A GENIUS

 

2 hours later

 

Seaweedbrain: ok so the trap is set

SupermanReject: what trap?

FireB0i: so percy and i asked piper to talk with us in his cabin and that we got fanfics for her to read

Seaweedbrain: and so then we lock piper in my cabin and tell annabeth that theres a monster in my cabin and piper is in there

FireB0i: and annabeth being the protective gf she is she will run there and try to fight a monster that doesnt exist

Seaweedbrain: so then we lock annabeth in there and then we wait for them to get together

SupermanReject: holy shit u were serious

Seaweedbrain: iM TRYING TO MAKE MY BEST FRIEND HAPPY LET ME LIVE

FireB0i: and i want gay

SupermanReject: ...

Seaweedbrain: leo this is why we love u 

FireB0i: well duh you said that while we were having a threesome

Seaweedbrain: ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ ASDFGHJKL I LOVE U

FireB0i: ლ(´ ❥ `ლ) ILY2BOO

SupermanReject: what

SupermanReject: the

SupermanReject: duck

Seaweedbrain: do not disrespect my side hoe frank like this

FireB0i has added EveryonesSideHoe to the conversation

EveryonesSideHoe: why are you guys locking piper and annabeth in your cabin?

Seaweedbrain: bcoz gay

EveryonesSideHoe: wow am i the only not gay person herer?

FireB0i: no im bi

SupermanReject: and im pan

FireB0i: no ur jason

SupermanReject: ....

EveryonesSideHoe: jason i thought u were bi?

Seaweedbrain: he was

Seaweedbrain: but then he met Brick

SupermanReject: I WILL ALWAYS LOVE bRICK

SupermanReject: hang on

SupermanReject has added Brick<3 to the conversation

EveryonesSideHoe: wtf jason

SupermanReject: let me live frank

EveryonesSideHoe: you know he wont answer u right?

Brick<3: tf u talkin bout b0i

SupermanReject: ILY BRICK

Brick<3: ILY TOO JASON

EveryonesSideHoe: w t f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill make the update of where Annabeth and piper get locked in the Poseidon cabin together and get g a y
> 
>  
> 
> like always
> 
>  
> 
> also I had to make my side hoe frank more into this


	4. Matching makers pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, Leo, Jason, and Frank lock Annabeth and Piper in the Poseidon Cabin. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ppl talking? in my fic?

Seaweedbrain: alright we're ready

FireB0i: great so are we

Seaweedbrain: is piper in my room?

FireB0i: yuppers

Seaweedbrain: *sniff* I never thought this day would finally come

SupermanReject: stop being so dramatic

Seaweedbrain: nu

SupermanReject: oh ok

Seaweedbrain: ok i'm about to tell annabeth

EveryonesSideHoe: im scared

Seaweedbrain: no need! this is for the greater good of the gays

EveryonesSideHoe: whwy does everything you do have to be gay?

FireB0i: why does everything you do have to be not gay?

SupermanReject: Annabeth should be there in a second

EveryonesSideHoe: oh oksadildbhfvlisadhgbfidwsbvfriq8etgwreiaofh4w98erugfihr4q97t5y8o

SupermanReject: what

FireB0i: sorry Annabeth came rlly fast and knocked frank over

Seaweedbrain: oof

 

_i_ _n the Poseidon Cabin_

 

"I can't believe this happened..." Annabeth sighed. Piper was laughing hysterically.

"Did you fall for the trick too? Because I've been locked in here for about fifteen minutes." Piper chuckled and sat down on Percy's bed. The two girls were just looking at each other when they heard the Wii theme song being played outside.

"No, Frank, wrong song!" Leo shouted.

"Shit! Sorry! Lemme just- Fuck how do these work?" Frank cursed. It took him about 15 seconds for the song to change to  _Careless Whisper_. 

"What are they doing?" Piper asked as she tried to hold in a laugh. Annabeth knew exactly why. Always count on Percy to never keep his mouth shut when she finally tells him who she had a crush on.

"Oh, I dunno. They're just being hormonal teenage boys. Probably waiting for us to- yano…" the blonde trailed off on her words. Her tongue refused to work after that. The lump in her throat grew and the blush on her cheeks was definitely noticeable.

"Well in that case..." Piper moaned out of no where. Annabeth would be lying if she said that didn't turn her on.

"What are you doing?!" she whisper-yelled. Piper was a giggling mess.

"Relax, just do it with me and they will think that we're actually doing it." Piper smiled her award winning smile and Annabeth swore that her eyes were in the shape of actual hearts now and smoke was coming out of her ears like in the cartoons. 

So Piper and Annabeth were, what the cool kids call, 'two bros, chilling in a cabin five feet apart because they're not gay'. Except that one of them was. And that one gay was so horny that she would either kill herself, run away, or kill Percy. The song was quickly turned off and they could hear Leo and Frank crying getting fainter by the second. Piper was a laughing mess on Percy's bed. 

Percy is going to die for this

 

_back in the chat_

 

FireB0i: MY EARS

FireB0i: MY PRECIOUS EARS

SupermanReject: what happened?

EveryonesSideHoe: THEY DID IT

Seaweedbrain: it?

FireB0i: IT

Seaweedbrain: it???

Seaweedbrain: oh it

Seaweedbrain: WAIT IT

FireB0i: I T

Seaweedbrain: HOLY PHUCK

Seaweedbrain: I KNEW THEY WERE GAY BUT IT

EveryonesSideHoe: IT

SupermanReject: ew

Seaweedbrain: I T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz leave comments on what I should write about next or else this thing is gonna turn to shit :) also look at who I added :))))))))
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> dont hurt me


	5. not an update

so idk what to post anymore

im also busy writing another texting fic (that u should read it is loved by the public)

so comment what you want me to add and i'll probably do it when I feel like it


	6. announcement

sorry guys, but i just dont know what to post anymore. honestly i just made this fanfic so i could try to get back in the fandom, but i just cant.

THE MARVEL FANDOM IS TOO STRONG

and i also have so many other fanfic ideas that i wanna use for the marvel fics im making.

i hope you guys can understand 

love, ashley


End file.
